


電競 段子06

by RRRRrq



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 12:30:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17960570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RRRRrq/pseuds/RRRRrq
Summary: 搬家，舊文重發





	電競 段子06

**Author's Note:**

> 搬家，舊文重發

*****

 

01

「王浩你從小眉毛就長這樣耶！」蔣范賢看著手機裡頭的照片又抬起頭對照。哇，真的沒變耶。

「不是說王浩變老了嗎？」

「啊～我說眉毛啊。臉真的變老啦！」

韓王浩看了看鏡子面前的自己，非常理直氣壯的說：「這叫成熟、成熟懂嗎？」

蔣范賢跟金鍾仁互看一眼，不約而同的嚎出一句：

「「只是單純的老吧！」」

口亨！！！！！

路過的監督哥哥(?)笑著揉揉韓王浩的頭，給了他一顆薄荷糖。

其實那幾張照片兩位哥哥以前就看過的，看過後就忘記了。在以前的很多時候看著韓王浩笑起來，彷彿他還是那樣小那樣小，小的他們捧在手心裡，希望他永遠是那個樣子。

王浩長大了、王浩長大了。

「哇！東河哥你從小就好帥啊！哈哈哈哈哈哈！」

「啊你這個瘋小子！」

看著和金東河吵吵鬧鬧的韓王浩，蔣范賢有些矯情的想，時間再慢一點吧、再慢一點吧……

慢到這個世界悄悄睡著，好不好吶？

 

02

趙在杰看論壇的時候看到LCK選手們票選好看排名，他記得幾年前他是冠軍來著，心血來潮點進去看了，卻聽見那個小孩子喚出他的名字。

從以前到現在，我都會第一個想到在杰哥。

胸口像被餵了熱湯般突然就暖了。

他點開他們兩人的對話框，噠噠噠的打下一行字。

從以前到現在，我都覺得王浩最可愛了。

那個又緊張又期待又坐立不安的小孩子，那個又害羞又倔強又任性的小孩子，那個會待在他身邊問他這樣出裝好不好的小孩子，那個會跟著他一起比愛心的小孩子，那個會帶著最美好的笑容撲進他與李浩行懷裡的小孩子……

趙在杰第一眼見到他的時候，他就覺得，韓王浩在他的世界裡，永永遠遠都是最好的模樣。

他的手機震了一下。

형  
ㅋㅋ

他依稀可以聽見一道15歲的少年的呼喚，穿透五年的時光，那麼精準的砸來。

哥——

趙在杰還是跟以前一般的笑了起來。

 

03

郭寶成把頭像頭貼設成跟madlife的合照。  
郭寶成把手機螢幕設成跟madlife的合照。  
郭寶成把待機畫面設成跟madlife的合照。  
郭寶成把保護程式設成跟madlife的合照。

是我的老公～～郭寶成開開心心的舉著手機滑過一張又一張的合照，開心欣賞。

金東河很不服氣。

「寶成！之前還說會舉報我騷擾呢！」

郭寶成頭抬也不抬。

「現在也會的。」

說完還親了一下手機螢幕。

臭小子！！

文宇燦不是很懂這些人的腦袋，他決定繼續打排位。今天也是很乖很乖的宇燦唷～

當然，也是很吵的幼稚園啦。

 

*****

 

20180306


End file.
